Often undetectable with current radar, ice crystals in convective storm cells can produce a phenomenon referred to as “Ice Crystal Icing” and ice can accumulate, or accrete in turbofan engines. Ice crystals that accrete in an aircraft engine system can cause serious engine operational problems and sometimes even catastrophic engine failures. If a significant amount of ice were to accrete, the ice could result in a large blockage reducing the available aerodynamic area within the compressor flow path and resulting in change of engine performance. Additionally, if the ice were to grow to a substantial size and shed, the ice would pose a risk of catastrophic damage to the downstream engine components, including the high-pressure compressor blades. The ice might also result in combustor flameout. To avoid ice accretion, the current practice is to circumnavigate, or fly around, the visible storm by a distance on the order of 100 miles or more.
Thus, an alternative approach for detecting Ice Crystal Icing or accretion in the engines may be beneficial.